


Wonderland

by deathandstrawberries



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Marvel Universe, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Relationship, not all things are canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandstrawberries/pseuds/deathandstrawberries
Summary: Fillums, random ideas and illicit quickies.





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Tony; fluff - "Sometimes I just wanna lick your brain." 
> 
> I didn't stick to it 100%, but I think it still works. It's fluffy flirty pre-relationship style.

 

 

Darcy can feel the eyes of Tony sweeping over her from behind as they rode the elevator up in the Stark Industries building. They had a board meeting with some foreign investor who believed in the current clean energy project and wanted to expand it globally to their parts of the world.

She traded in her typical clothing style of leggings, boots and tunic style tops for a navy blue A-line cut dress and nude stockings with a single black seam stitch up the back paired with black pointed flats.

She and Tony have this incredulous relationship that borders a wet teenage dream and non-typical friendship. It's something neither of them trust fully because how do want to fuck your best friend who drinks with you like a bar stool buddy to the point of sharing incriminating past history but always epic stories. It’s never crossed the line of anything physical but there is absolutely nothing clean about the way they move around each other.

The palm of his hand would often find the base of her back, dangerously low to the curve of her bottom and those solid fingertips would press against her skin to make sure she knew he could so easily just slip his hand slower or move her around.

Other times she would stalk him like prey around his work, let her eyes linger longer than appropriate with an illicit smile that screamed I just did something filthy with images behind these blue eyes.

Their little dance excited Darcy in a way no other person has mentally or physically before and she doesn’t want it to end. It also thrills her she knows his little dirty secrets and the way he managed to pull those same secrets out of her more and more over time in their shared time at work or after work.

“Mr. Stark. Do you have something to ask before we reach our floor?” she gives him an opening because every nerve of hers is on fire and she can smell his cologne even more now as he moves closer to her back; a soft hint of expensive whiskey catches her nose as well.

“No Ms. Lewis, I believe I will be able to catch up with whatever they are going to bring up at the table.”

“Clean energy expansion in rural countries, th-...”

“Ms. Lewis, I do own the company, and I have you plus Jarvis. I’m well aware of who is on the other side of that door in the meeting room.”

“Fine, what’s their name?” Darcy swings herself around to face him. She loves that he’s just tall enough but not extraordinarily tall.

“Soviet or something other …”

“Soviet Accords, Inc.”

“See, that’s why I have you. Jarvis, find anything dirty in the company?”

“Sir, they do seem to be on the up and up with a true mission to help their country; however, I do detect some embezzling activity from two board members that the other shareholders are not aware of.”

“Ah, so a deal and shakedown, my favorite. Jarvis, just send the info to my tablet.”

“Of course Sir.”

“So, will that be all Mr. Stark?” Darcy keeps her eyes on his, drinks him in as he steps up against her. She reaches to adjust his tie, and he lets her, catching the way her tongue peeks a bit before swiping over her top lip for a split second. And suddenly he wants to know if that glossy shine on her lip is flavored or not.

“No, after this meeting I want to lick ..

 

 _“Brains….. Brains…._ ” a mummified ringtone sings out loud as the elevator doors open and Tony losses whatever sexual energy he just had. 

“Really, Lewis?” Tony just rolls his eyes at her, and just like that the tempting flirting is over and it’s back to dirty jabs of playful barbs. It’s why Darcy thinks she might be in love with him even without ever feeling his lips on hers.

“What? It’s a Halloween ringtone.” she gawks back at him before moving out the elevator as he follows after her.

“It’s February, you do know that right?” he reminds her, hand reaching for the meeting door and keeping her from opening it as he looks down into her face with black-rimmed glasses framing her blue eyes.

“You hacked into my phone and downloaded it last April as a joke.”

“It’s your favorite holiday,” he tells her like she doesn’t already know.

“Let’s not keep them waiting, shall we?” she asks, changing the tone of their conversation because now it was time for business and they could always play this game later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for a prompt, leave it down below as a comment.


End file.
